This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
A spring ligament is an anatomical ligament that interconnects various portions of a foot. Generally, the spring ligament may interconnect at least a navicular and a calcaneus. Various branches of the spring ligament, however, may also extend to connect or interconnect the calcaneus with the first cuneiform.
Injury to the spring ligament may lead to various issues, such as flat-foot deformities. Injuries to the spring ligament may not generally be diagnosed or repaired until various auxiliary issues present themselves, such as flat-foot deformities. Repairing a defect in the spring ligament, therefore, may lead to prevention of various afflictions.